The Only Exception
by SiriusLover867
Summary: Sirius Black's a heartthrob. Girls always fall for him. They ADORE him. Except one...and there's something about her.. Rated T because I'm cautious and not yet sure what will happen in future chapters. First fanfic, READ PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

I know. It's short. Nothing has really happened yet. But it will! I just started and I'm already excited about the next chapter so and update will be realllly soon. So please READ! Tell me if you like it or if you don't or if you think it has potential or WHATEVER. Have faith, remember it(: PLEASEE.  


** ~Sarae  
**

"Up up up! You'll be late!"

"Mmff."

"Honestly, Lani we have no time for this today. You'll miss the train entirely if you Don't. Get. Up!" and with that the speaker ripped away my soft down duvet, flicking her wand at the heavy curtains so they flew back and bright morning light streamed in.

"Gahh! Merin, Mum! I'm up! I'm up!" I scowled at black haired woman standing, hands on her hips, at the foot of my bed. She laughed and headed towards the door, "Breakfast. Pancakes. Come."

I debated a moment between soft, fluffy pancakes or my nice comfy bed. Then I smelled them...and there was no going back.

"Morning sweets!" my father, William Shields, greeted me as I plopped into my seat at the table. I rested my head on his shoulder and smiled as he rubbed my back. "Morning."

"Excited for you first day? You'll love Hogwarts. Really. Promise. There is so much to do! Why I remember back when I was what? A fourth year? What year was that Helen? When Bloody Baron..." I tuned him out as my mother, Helen, placed a big stack of pancakes right in front of me. Oh yes. NOW the day could begin. I wolfed them down as fast as I could and headed for the bathroom.

Any one who knows me can tell you, I am NOT a morning person. But once I've had breakfast and shower, _then _I face my day. Hogwarts. I really was excited, and nervous. I was going to be the new girl. AGAIN. I know it's not my parents fault we've moved around so much, I know they are doing their job, trying to stop the war, but its still been rough. Having Aurors for parents is far from easy, especially when your parents are THE William and Helen Shields. We had never stayed in one place for more than a semester, but my parents didn't have time to homeschool me either so I was constantly jumping around from school to school. But not this time. I had finally put my foot down. It was my sixth year and I was going to spend all of it, every last damn day, at Hogwarts. My parents would continue to travel but I was DONE.

My mothers loud knock snapped me out of my reverie, "Lani? Elena? Are you dressed yet?" I glanced down at the towel I had just wrapped around myself and my long, black hair still dripping, "Uhh.."

"Hurry up! We leave in 20 minutes!" I heard her stomp back downstairs. I searched wildly around the room, grabbing the first thing I found, I slipped it on, shoved my hair into a messy bun and frantically started grabbing last minute items and shoving them into my already stuffed trunk. "Potions book...robes...cauldron..broomstick..wand. WAND. MUM! Have you seen my wand?"

"It's on the table! Get down here! We're leaving!" I ran downstairs,

"Dad? Can you get my trunk?" I smiled in thanks as he lumbered upstairs, finally having a moment to breath as he tried to maneuver it through the narrow hall. Slipping past my mother in the living room I stepped into the bathroom, checking that my outfit wasn't TOO bad in the long floor length mirror. I did need to make a good first impression. Staring at myself critically I decided it was good, the faded skinny jeans and blue peasant blouse were...me. Stepping closer I looked at my face, finally starting to feel the nerves as the start as the minutes ticked by. My face was pale, making the few freckles still lingering from summer stand out sharply. My dark blue eyes looked huge under long thick lashes. I laughed at how _scared _I looked. But I WAS scared. This year it actually mattered what people thought of me. Before I had just focused on my lessons, avoided people and waited until the next move. I hadn't had any practice being social in a loooong time. Hearing my mother calling I raised my chin bravely thinking to myself over, and over as we all piled into the car and headed for King's Crossing, I_ am Elena Renee Shields, I am 16 and I WILL make a good impression. I WILL be social and smart and funny and BRAVE. Social, Smart, Funny, BRAVE. _

_Here we go. _


	2. Chapter 2: Like What You See?

**Author's Note:**

So I was thinking about having some of Sirius' POV and some of Lani's. I'll try it out in this chapter, where they meet BTW ;) so read! But tell me what you think, if you like it, I'll keep it up!

~Sarae

"Last call for the Hogwart's Express! Last call! All _aboooard_!"

"That's your cue sweets, off you go! Have fun!"  
"Don't forget to write! Tell us how you like it! And remem-"  
"I know Mum, I know. I need to go now. I love you, of course I'll write. Bye Dad!" and with a last wave I sprinted towards the train, lugging my trunk and praying my parents wouldn't yell anything embarrassing after me. It had been known to happen...  
_"Stay away from boys sweets! They only have one thing in mind!"  
" I'll write you once a week, just like last year! We loooove youu!" _

I shuddered at the flashback from last year... needless to say I had been VERY relieved when we moved away from St. Micheal's School of the Magical Arts. VERY relieved. Finally reaching the train I hauled all my stuff up the steps and paused for one last wave goodbye. No matter how badly they embarrassed me, I always waved until they were out of sight because even when I was flushed pink with humiliation and anger I remembered.. there's a war going on and it's getting worse. Deatheaters, VOLDEMORT. I never knew if my parents would come back, and I refused to risk having the last thing I ever say to them be out of hate.

Finally turning away from the door I gazed down the length of the train, compartments with sliding glass doors lined both sides and I began dragging my trunk along in search of one that wasn't full. No luck. It wasn't until I reached the second to last compartment that I found an empty one. Phew. Stepping in quickly I continued to ignore the curious gazes of the other students as they watched from inside their own compartments, obviously wondering who I was...whispering to their friends.._NO. Don't let it bother you Lani. Just relax. _

FIve minutes of hard labor later I had successfully rammed my stuff into the luggage rack and was plopped down in my seat. I sighed in relief as I rested my forehead against the cool glass of the window. My eyes closed, I was exhausted. A weeks worth of sleepless nights all came back at once and despite everything, the new situation, new people, frayed nerves, I fell asleep.

"Come _on _Sirius, leave the poor girl _alone_!" I turned and glanced at my best mate, James Potter. The girl I had been talking to all but burned him with her eyes.

"Sorry, love. It's been fun." I shot her my signature smirk, making sure she knew EXACTLY what I was talking about before following James. He was still scolding me and I still laughing at her furious blush when we reached our compartment. Our very obviously NOT empty compartment.

We both stopped. Leaning against the window, apparently asleep, was a girl we had never seen before. She looked about our age, with long, slightly curly black hair in a bun on top of her head and delicate features. Not bad looking at all really. She might be fun-  
"Come on then. Just be quiet. Don't wake her." I nodded and followed James, stepping lightly and stuffing my trunk in the rack as I went. Still whispering James said, "I have to go, Prefect meeting. Remus too, haven't see Peter.." he frowned, then glared at me warningly "Do NOT wake her up." He needn't have bothered, for some reason I could not explain I was perfectly content just to watch this new girl sleep.

It must have been almost an hour that I slept, finally waking up when the train lurched and slammed my head against the window. Someone laughed beside me and I frowned, rubbing my hea- _Someone laughed beside me. _Scowling I turned to face them, opening my mouth to comment, scathingly, on their manners but they interrupted me, causing my scowl to deepen.  
"Morning, beautiful! Sleep well? Oh my, you're a grumpy one when you wake up aren't you, love?" I glared at him, my anger sweeping away all the nervous jitters that had run through me at the sight of his tall, muscular frame and silvery grey eyes. Arrogant git. Yes he was good-looking, ridiculously so with his strong jaw and clean, aristocratic features. But it was beyond obvious that he was one of THOSE guys. The ones who KNOW they are attractive and therefore assume all girls are in love with them. Well. News flash, I wasn't that kind of girl.

Smiling sweetly I looked him up and down, seemingly at a loss for words.

His smirk grew. "Like what you see, new girl?"

Still gazing at him wonderingly I tapped a finger to my chin. "Weeell," I hid a laugh at the smug look on his face before saying, deadpan, "I've seen better." His jaw dropped. Really it was ridiculous. Had NO one ever insulted this guy? I was struggling to hide my laugh at his speechlessness when the compartment door slid open and three more boys stepped in.

"Hey new girl, I see you met my mate Sirius. Merlin, what did you _do_ to him? I haven't seen him this shaken up since the time he accidentally hit on Professor McGonagall. I'm James Potter by the way." he smiled at me, stretching out his hand to shake, "that over there is Remus Lupin," a sandy haired boy with scars marring his face, he smiled kindly, "and there's Peter Pettigrew," I slightly chubby boy with beady eyes, "and you've already met that dolt, Sirius Black." he gestured towards the still gaping boy. Hearing his name Sirius seemed to regain some of his composure. He nodded.

James smiled at me again, he seemed very nice but I couldn't help comparing him to his friend. I mean he was cute with his hazel eyes and shock of messy black hair but Sirius had him beat. HIS hair, also black, was long and shiny and-

"So what's your name? Are you knew here or what? We've never seen you before." I turned to look at Remus who had spoken. He seemed nice too, "My name is Elena Shields, Lani to most people. I just transferred here."

James' eyebrows rose and he leaned towards me excitedly, "Shields? As in William and Helen Shields? The Aurors?"  
I let out an exasperated sigh and nodded, hoping he would drop it.  
"That's so cool! Could you like, tell us any stories or anything? Because-"  
"Prongs mate, shut up! Can't you see she doesn't want to talk about it? You're being a right git!" Sirius glared at James and he looked down, slightly shamefaced. He had just opened his mouth, to apologize I assumed, when we were once again interrupted by the compartment doors opening. A startlingly pretty girl with brilliant red hair and emerald green eyes stuck her head in, "15 minutes to Hogwarts, you'd all best get your robes on." she started to pull her head back out when James leapt up from his seat,  
"Lilyflower!" he raced after her, ignoring the chortling of his friends.  
I stared after him with a bewildered expression. "What was THAT?" this only seemed to make the boys laugh harder, unable to explain through their explosions of mirth. Finally growing impatient I stood, stretching up to grab my school robes which I pulled over my head. Then sitting back down I leaned my head against the glass once more, listening to the animated conversation of my new found...friends. Well. All except ONE stuck up git that is.

**Author's Note:  
Still haven't arrived at Hogwarts, sorry sorry! I got carried away. Next chapter! I promise! So what did you think of having Sirius' POV? Yes? No? Review! It makes me sooo happy! Siriusly (heehee) I was grinning allll day.  
~Sarae**


	3. Chapter 3: Filler End of the Intro

Chapter Three:

"Miss Shields? Elena?" I tore my gaze away from the huge castle that was now my school and turned to see the same beautiful redhead from earlier speaking to me, "Hello, my name is Lily Evans, I'm a Prefect. Professor McGonagall has instructed me to lead you to the Great Hall. You'll be Sorted with the first years but I talked her out of making you ride up to the castle with them." at this she smiled kindly and again I was struck by just how lovely she was.

"Thank you, I really am glad to meet you! I'm afraid we're not even at the school yet and I'm lost!" she laughed and took my hand, guiding me towards a line of carriages which, I was startled to see, apparently drew themselves!

"I'm sure we'll be great friends Elena!"

"Lani."

"What?"

"Friends call me Lani."

"Oh." she smiled again and pulled me inside an already partially filled carriage, "Guys this is my new friend Lani, she's a transfer student. Lani, these are my roommates Alice Prewett...,"

a sweet looking with a round smiling face and bouncy brown girls murmured hello, "...and Marlene McKinnon." this was a tiny girl with straight blond hair almost elf-like features. I soon found out however that her appearance far from reflected her personality. She was neither shy, nor innocent! But I didn't mind and I laughed along with Lily and Alice at her excited chatter and occasional dirty joke.

* * *

Wow. I knew I must look ridiculous with my mouth hanging open in shock, but I couldn't help it! This place was amazing! I finally recovered myself enough to notice Lily laughing at me but I ignored her, continuing to sweep my gaze around the Great Hall. Four long tables, already filled with students ran perpendicular to a raised dais and another table.

"That's the Head Table." she nodded towards the raised table I had been staring at, "teachers sit there. And there on the far side in gold is the Gryffindor table!" her face shone with pride and I took that to mean she was a Gryffindor. That mean she must be... brave right? I was about to ask when she continued, "and next are the Ravenclaws, they're new too bad, a little stuck up but not as bad as SOME. " her pointed glare towards the last table made me curious and I waited impatiently while she told me about Hufflepuff. Finally she said in a voice dripping with distain, "Slytherin. There is only one good person in that entire house, Severus. The rest are as bad as the Marauders." she ignored my quizzical look at the name and instead turned to greet another of her friends, leaving me to continue my visual tour of the hall. The ceiling, I finally decided, was the most amazing. I loved how I could look up and see the evening sky, heavy with the threat of rain.

I was immersed in a lengthy daydream about some how managing to convince the Headmaster to let me sleep in here when I was interrupted by Alice, "Lani? You okay? You haven't said anything in a while" she pulled out of the doorway and sat me down next to her at the Gryffindor table, "Do you... Have any questions or anything?"

"No. Well actually yes. Who are the Marauders? Lily mentioned them and she didn't seem to like them very much."

"Oh the Marauders! Well you met them I thought! Lily said you'd at least. James Potter and his mates. Well it's him and Sirius mostly but Remus and Peter are Marauders too. They're the prankster of Gryffindor house. Well of the school really. And-oh! Speak of the devil! Or devils..." she trailed off as the four boys approached.

"Ahh! Don't give up Prongs, mate! I'm sure this'll be the year! You'll make up one morning and BAM! She'll have realized she can't resist! You'll have your Lilyflower." laughing the speaker pinched his friend's cheeks like an overly affectionate grandmother.

"Shut up Padfoot. You're not having too much luck this year either. New girl was NOT impressed." None of them seemed to have realized I was there except Remus and he just shot me a friendly wink and turned to speak to one of the many girls Lily had introduced me to. Dorcas I think her name was? She was pretty enough and I almost laughed at the look on Remus' face. He was smitten.

"Sshh! Shh. Sorting Ceremony is starting!" the hall grew silent as the line of nervous first years trailed in through the entry doors. At Lily's nudge I joined in at the end of the line. I smiled at her mouthed 'Good luck!' and tried to ignore all the strange looks I was getting. I felt one particularly intense gaze on my back and I glanced back to see none other than the infamous Sirius Black staring at me. I met his eyes for just a moment and he winked.

Great. I could feel my cheeks burning even hotter as I marched up to the Head Table. Standing there was the worst part as I waited for my name to be called. Finally we reached "Shant, Martha" (Hufflepuff) and it was my turn. I ignored the murmurs that broke out at the mention of my last name and walked slowly over to Professor McGonagall and the stool and that weird old hat.

I sat. Praying I didn't end up in Slytherin. More out of habit than anything I repeated my mantra, social, smart, funny, BRAVE, in my head over and over.

_Ohh. What is this? Now where to put you? You are clever..ambitious..a Slytherin maybe?_

_NO!_

_Hmm? Not a Slytherin? Well than.. Ravenclaw maybe..you have the brains but not the drive. You wish to be brave do you? I see it there, in your head. Very well than. Bravery it is! I say.._

_"GRYFFINDOR!"_

The roar from Lily's table was over powering and I felt weak with relief as I stumbled towards them. Lily was beaming at me and squished over with Alice to make room. As I sat down I felt that same intense gaze run over me and I shivered, turning slightly to look at Sirius. He met my gaze and gave a slow smile. I shivered again but managed to not show how strongly just his eyes affected me. His endless grey eyes.. Instead I smirked back at him, raising one eyebrow before mouthing 'Like what you see?' I turned away before he could answer.

* * *

Cheeky little thing wasn't she! And he most certainly DID like what he saw. Not that he was going to be admitting it any time soon. Or ever. Sirius frowned and glanced over at Lani. Again. He really needed to stop doing that. What was wrong with him? First he let her get the best of him, TWICE, and then he got all nervous when she was getting Sorted which was TOTALLY weird and now he couldn't stop looking at her!  
Snap out of it Sirius! She's not even that pretty!

Deciding he needed a distraction he rose smoothly from the table, brushing off James' questions. Meeting Hannah Dowell's eyes from across the table he smirked then started moving towards the door. Needless to say she followed.

* * *

Where was he goi- oh. EWW. I turned my head away as I watched a pretty blonde girl get up and follow Black. But just as quickly I turned back, straining my head unconsciously in an effort to catch one last glimpse of his retreating back.

It wasn't until much later, in the girl's dormitories in Gryffindor tower that I really noticed my mood. That is to say that I noticed how irritated I was. Weird. I was probably just tired. With that in mind I opted to say good night early. First day of classes tomorrow after all. But even weirder then my shift in attitude, the last thing I saw as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, was Sirius' retreating back as he left with that girl.

* * *

"Morning! Sleep well?"

"Mmf." I brushed past Lily to get to the bathroom, hoping she'd understand that I was NOT a morning person and NO I had NOT slept well. I showered quickly and pulled on a uniform, not bothering to do anything with my hair besides shove it in it's usual messy bun. I was still scowling when I stepped out of the bathroom and into the room I shared with Lily, Alice and Marlene. Feeling a bit guilty however I raced down to the Great Hall so I could apologize. (And because I was starving.)

She laughed it off, saying she understood. Then with a concerned expression she asked, "Why didn't you sleep well? Were you nervous about classes?" I shook my head and glanced up to see Professor McGonagall. She handed me my timetable and moved on down the table.

"Ooh what do you have?" I laughed and moved over to compare schedules with Marlene and Alice, I was silently celebrating that there was only two classes we didn't share when I heard Lily's (very loud) moan of protest. I was about to ask what the matter was when James' whoops of excitement answered the question.

"4 classes." She whispered softly, "All. Year. 4 WHOLE classes."

"Hey New Girl! Shields! Let's see if we have anything together." Sirius snatched my schedule from my hand and compared it to his own. A grin spread over his whole face.

"Oh no! Oh no no no! I don't like the look on your face.." he shot me a mock offended look and handed me both the schedules.

One glance told me everything. Lily had it easy.

"EVERY CLASS? How the hell does that even happen?" he just smirked.

"Oh you know you're secretly excited! Just think of all the fun times we can have together!" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Now come on, Charms starts in 5 minutes, can't be late on the first day can we?"


	4. Chapter 4: Never Love

'It's crazy how fast time flies, it seems like just a moment ago I was walking into this school for the first time but in reality it has been almost a two weeks. Almost a month of NOT being the social butterfly I imagined myself being. I mean, it's not that I'm antisocial or anything..not REALLY. I just..don't feel like talking to people.' pausing writing for a moment I just sat and stared down at the journal balanced across my knees. It held my life, and made me see things more clearly. Dipping my quill back into think I stuck my tongue in my cheek and continued writing in my careful cursive, ' I blame the dreams.

Maybe if I were able to get some sleep at night I would be in a more social mood but every night since I have come to Hogwarts I have had the same recurring dream that wakes me up and sends me downstairs to the fire for a distraction. It goes like this:

_"Lilah! Lilah, honey, it's time for bed. Go lie down and I'll be in in just a moment."_

_"Okay, mummy."_

_I walk down a short hall, into a room, my room, with lilac walls and big fluffy pillows on the bed. I jump up, snuggle under the covers and wait patiently for my wonderful mother to come sing to me. I know what she'll tell me, the same thing as every night._

_"Lilah? Do you remember your father?"_

_"No mummy."_

_"Why is that?"_

_"Because he left us."_

_"Do you wish he was here?"_

_"No mummy."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because I don't need him."_

_"Tell me why. Tell me what your father did and what we learned from it. Tell me Lilah."_

_"My father, Richard Stone, tricked you. He said he loved you. He said love was good, love was strong. But he did not love you. He used you and he did not care. He left us and he never looked back. But he did not break us. We are strong."_

_"Good, Lilah. What does this teach you?"_

_"Love is not good. Love tricks you. Love is for the weak. All you have is yourself. You must be strong. Never Love."_

_"That's right! Love is for the weak! Never let yourself love Lilah! You will only get hurt! Never Love!"_

_And then she would sing to me, the same song.._

_He said that he loved me.._

_He said that he cared.._

_But then he just left me.._

_Heart broken and scared.._

_Love is a weakness.._

_It's cruel and it's fake.._

_Let no one inside,_

_Your heart they will break._

There is something so familiar about the woman, despite the fact that I know I've never met her, and the girl in the dream is definitely me, but my name is different. It was strange but I remembered humming the song, not knowing the words, ever since I was little. But once I wake up the dream slips away leaving only the woman's words behind.'

"Never Love."

"What was that?" starting in surprise I clapped a hand over my mouth and shook my head at the curious gaze Sirius was giving me from across the common room.

"Nothing!" I turned away. Unaware that the boy next to me was still staring; his gaze troubled as he mouthed silently, 'never love'.

I focused my attention back to the journal in my lap, carefully signing my name and the date before closing it up. Looking around I realized the common room was filling up as dinner finished in the great hall. Shoving my journal into my bag and grabbing my stuff I slipped through the portrait hole and ran down the stairs to the Great Hall, hopefully I'd be able to eat in peace there.

* * *

"Prongs, have you noticed anything strange about Elena?"

"Shields? No. I haven't really seen her since the train. Why?"

"She seems different.."

James gave me a skeptical look, "I don't think you're a good judge, mate. You've only talked to her what? Twice? Besides, new school. She's probably just adjusting."

I opened my mouth to argue further, to tell him that she WAS acting strangely, differently then on the train when she first arrived, but he shook his head and cut me off, "Leave her be Padfoot. She's fine."

Turning away he headed out of the dormitory to find Evans. I sighed, unconvinced. Something was up with Lani Shields and I was determined to find out what it was.

* * *

***LATER THAT NIGHT***

"What."

"Whoa, what's got your knickers in a twist Shields? Can't a bloke come and say a simple hello without you biting off his ba—"

"Enough Black! What are you doing here?" I scowled at him as he sat on the seat of my arm chair. Propping his chin on his knee and staring into the fire he said, "What's so strange about my being in the common room?"

"Well for one thing it's two in the morning," I gestured around me at the empty common room before focusing on his face again, "and you don't ever come down here at this time of night."

"Aha! And you would know how? Because you're always down here aren't you." I glared at him again, irritated by how nosy he was being. Why was it any of his business what I did? Standing I pressed my face right next to his so our noses were inches apart,

"So what if I do? I would appreciate it if you kept you're fat arrogant arse out of my business." I whirled and stomped towards the girls dorms. Stupid git. Why did he care? Why couldn't he just leave me alone? I was tired of always feeling his gaze on me when I sat alone, always turning in class to see him sneaking peeks at me out of the corner of his eye.

Climbing into my bed I paused, a month ago I would have found his behavior flattering, exciting. So why not now?

'Never Love'

Why not now?

_"Lilah! Lilah, honey, it's time for bed. Go lie down and I'll be in in just a moment."_


End file.
